1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a power connection module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, power supplies for electronic devices are designed to supply just enough power for anticipated needs. However, with the rapid development of science and technology, peripherals are more commonly added to existing system changing power requirements in an unanticipated manner. Therefore, the power supply must be replaced by a new power supply that satisfies the new requirements of the electronic device, which is costly.